A door on an automobile includes a latching mechanism that has the function of securing the door in a closed position. An actuation device is operable to release the latching mechanism to permit the door to be opened as desired for ingress and egress with respect to the passenger compartment of the automobile. Mechanically actuated latching mechanisms typically include a latch lever that is connected to the actuation lever to move generally linearly in response to a corresponding movement of the actuation lever. Typically, the actuation lever is pivotally supported on the door to affect a release of the latching mechanism.
During a crash event, the momentum of the vehicle can cause the latch lever to move inertially and affect an undesired opening of the latching mechanism. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a blocking mechanism that would be operable to prevent the inertially movable latch lever from moving during a crash event, yet allow the normal operation of the latching mechanism to permit the desired opening and closing of the door. It would be further desirable that the blocking mechanism would be operable to reset after the crash event to allow the selective release of the latching mechanism for the opening of the door.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,741, granted to Werner Breitschwerdt on Jun. 8, 1971, a lock arrangement for automotive doors balances the inertial forces incurred during a crash event through force absorbing springs and a weighted pivot lever. A door handle assembly that precludes an inadvertent opening of the latch mechanism upon a side impact crash event is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,052, granted to Larry Spitzley on Aug. 8, 2000.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,481, issued to Alexander Buschmann on Feb. 2, 1999, discloses a door latch that is constructed in a manner as to prevent unlatching during a collision. An L-shaped blocking lever is pivotal between blocking and non-blocking positions by means of a spring. The blocking lever is pivoted by inertial forces to come into alignment with a camming point, which causes the latch to stay closed during impact. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,382, granted on Nov. 18, 2003, to Stefan Monig teaches a pivotable latching member secured in position by a torsion spring and a stationary stop in a housing. During a crash event, the inertial forces will overcome the spring force and move the latching member into position where the latching end of the latching member is supported on a support location of the housing to block the movement of the outer door handle.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/018537, published on Aug. 25, 2005, an inertia activated assembly is disclosed to cause the latching mechanism of a vehicle door handle to resist opening from the frame during a crash event. A spring restrains a weight component to be seated against the housing. During a crash event, the weight component is set into motion and will travel outwardly with respect to the cone-shaped hole in the housing and away from the housing. The weight component along with the locking tab prevents rotation of the pivoting cam to prevent the door latch from being opened.